The present invention relates to a mobile crusher installation in general.
In particular the invention relates to a mobile crusher system having a supporting framework which receives at least one crusher and which can be lifted and relocated, in accordance with the advance of the removal of material, by a transport mechanism, preferably a walking-leg system or an extendable track-laying or wheel undercarriage, and having at least one charging device which is associated with at least one crusher, and having a receiving hopper for the loose material delivered by freely transporting loading machines such as wheel loaders or excavators, and having a conveyor which feeds the loose material to a transfer hopper of the crusher, possibly with the interposition of a screening system.
Such mobile crusher installations are already known. Their charging devices are rigidly connected to the crusher and thus to the supporting framework, so that as the removal work proceeds either the loading machines must travel over larger distances, as a result of which their loading capacity decreases, or the crusher installation must be relocated more frequently, which means in each case certain standstill times for the crusher.